After it all
by xXDraconisXx
Summary: Tasuki and Chichiri have to take care of a young child who's lost her parents. Will they ever find them? chapter six up! Important news!
1. Chapter 1

> > > > > This is one of my newest stories! made by me (Seira Ayuda)! I know I should be working on my other two (wince), but I've got writers block for the moment, so I decided to write another fic...so...this is just something I randomly thought would make a cute story...Basically, Tasuki runs into this kid who's trying to find her mother. soon, Chichiri and he have to both help the child. and take care of her...ect ect...it's gong to be very cute...so...read it and tell me whatcha think...R&R--Arigatou! . 
>>>>>
>>>>>> _After it all_
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> It was a particularly innocent day, and two travelers were calmly walking down the path. And soon enough the peaceful quiet of the day was broken.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Oi! Chiri! When are we gonna get ta the next town?!"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Tasuki-kun no da! We barely just set out! How can you be tired already no da?!"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Well, if you really wanna know-" he held out his hand to count. " I didn't get any breakfast, I didn't get any sleep last night-because of somebody!!"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Tasuki…I told you…I need to get up early for-"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Yeah, yeah I know- and I dun need ta be reminded-I still have a headache! And I don't need ta be lectured by a monk!"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Chichiri snorted, raising his chin.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " What's wrong with monks no da?!"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki gave his lighter-haired friend a stupid look.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Your chants, and your "daily pray" and-"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Okay, okay no da!" he turned to his paranoid friend. " For one, I don't pray because I'm a monk…you should try it sometime-maybe pray for some patients and better manners…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Nani?! What was that?! Say that again!!" he drew his Tessen from it's trap on his back.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " I think you heard me fine Tasuki no da…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Baka yarou!"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Chichiri crossed his arms, and stuck out his tongue defiantly.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Then why do you follow me around no da?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki paused. Chichiri waited, grinning under his mask. Tasuki finally sighed, and patted his friend's shoulder.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " I dunno! Guess I've gotten fond of you Chiri!"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> The blue-haired man smiled, rubbing Tasuki's hair fondly.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Hai, I guess so…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Stop pettin' my head like a dog would ya?!" the bandit gave Chichiri an annoyed look. Chichiri smirked.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Well, you follow me around like a dog, why can't I pet you like one-"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " CHIRI!!"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Chichiri laughed, and ran off down the path, with Tasuki in close pursuit.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> ::::::
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> The sun was now setting, and all but a small campfire was covered with shadow. Then, from that campfire-a long belch, and everything went dead quite…
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " TASUKI YOU PIG NO DA!!!"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki laughed, hard. Chichiri held his nose, scooting away from his friend. And since his usually smiling mask wasn't on, he wore a frown. He swiped the air, try to get the smell of fish away. Tasuki was on the ground, laughing up a storm. Chichiri didn't really find it at all funny, and gave the bandit a nasty look. Tasuki saw it, and just started laughing even more. Chichiri stood and went out to a hill that over-looked the city.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " You probably woke all of Konan with that disgusting demonstration!"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki could be heard by the fire, getting a cramp. And hearing his friends' complaint, was sent into another fit.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " It was not funny!"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Sor-sorry Chiri! I just couldn't re-resist!"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Chichiri soon walked back to the fire, after getting some "fresh air", and sat down.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " You worry me Tasuki…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki managed to sit, holding his side.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " But you should have seen your face! It was like-WA!" he demonstrated this by widening his eyes and raising his hands. Chichiri had to smile, shaking his head as he watched his friend keel over in yet another fit of laughter at his bad imitation.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Like- "WA"- huh?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki nodded, and Chichiri kicked him playfully. "Baka…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki started to make a dramatic scene, clutching his side as if hurt. Chichiri got a drink for the hysterical bandit. " Drink before you choke…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki sat, and took the water. He drank, then lowered the canteen.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Thanks…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Are you better now?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Yeah, yeah…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Please don't do that ever again no da…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Just think of it as a way of getting you back at you, for making me eat fish again."
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " I'll remember that no da…"he smiled. "We should get some sleep Tasuki."
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " I agree, all that laughing has got me bushed."
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " I bet…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Chichiri yawned, getting and putting out the fire with a single spell. Tasuki reached over and chucked his pillow at the monk. Chichiri froze, and slowly turned.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Tasuki-kun…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Yyyeesssss?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Chichiri shut him up, throwing the pillow back at Tasuki, who 'oof!'ed and fell back.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Night Tasuki…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Night monk-ey." he chuckled, dodging an energy blast from the older seishi.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Not to long after, being content at chasing the bandit up a tree for throwing another pillow at him, Chichiri proceeded to go to sleep.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> The next morning, the dawn found Tasuki and Chichiri curled up in their blankets. Tasuki was all spread out across the ground, his mouth open widely. While Chichiri was curled up on his side with his kesa covering him. The sun rose, and hit Tasuki square in the face. He opened his eyes, just in time for the rays to strike his pupils. As they considerably shrank, his eyes widened, twitching.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Ow…ow…OW!!!" he sprang up, rubbing his eyes. He stumbled around blindly, and…stepped right on the sleeping Chichiri's stomach. The startled and rudely awakened monk screamed in surprise, and threw Tasuki off of him. Tasuki wailed and fell back on the ground. Chichiri sat, looking disturbed. He groaned, his breath being knocked out of him.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Tasuki….why'd you step on me…?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " The sun…blinded me…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Chichiri sighed, rubbing his face.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Well, lets get something to eat…" he stood, going to Tasuki, and helping him up, cheering up. "You okay?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Yeah…" he brushed himself off. "But…why'd ya hafta throw me?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> "….reflex…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki frowned, and muttered under his breath.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Yeah right…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> So they started off, headed towards the next town.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> In the next town, just outside Konan, Tasuki and Chichiri decided to buy some more supplies. Chichiri told Tasuki a few items, and the bandit went off, but was soon distracted. As he was looking through the stands for food, a small child walked up to him and pulled on his pant leg. Tasuki turned, looking down to the girl. She couldn't have been more than five years old. She had light brown hair, and big bright amber eyes. Tasuki looked around, not really knowing what to do about the situation.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Uh…hey kid…whatcha want…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> The child looked a bit surprised, and stepped back a bit afraid. Tasuki winced, knowing he'd said the wrong thing. He knelt, coming eyelevel with the small girl. "I-uh…I'm sorry…don't be afraid…" the girl nodded a bit, and looked straight into Tasuki's eyes. It was a while before Tasuki thought of something to say, for the girl started to look very nervous. "Do ya need help? Where's yer mom huh?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> The small girl started to fidget, and she walked a bit closer to whisper in Tasuki's ear.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " I don't know…I think I'm lost…can you help me find her?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki sighed, feeling sorry for the child. He bit his lip, thinking, before looking to the girl.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Yeah…I'll help ya find her…" his reply made the girl smile, and Tasuki stood. " Well, I guess we should start…" then he thought of his errand. He looked to the stand he was at. Luckily it was a food stand, and Tasuki grabbed a few things before he began searching for the young girl's mother.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Okay! Lets go…" it was then he really got a good look at her. She was pretty small, and her clothes looked old and torn. Her face was dirty, and her hair looked tangled. And she was barefoot, which struck Tasuki odd. Hadn't the mother even thought of buying the poor girl some shoes? Even slippers? Tasuki sighed. He didn't even know the girl's name. "Do you have a name?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> The little child looked up at Tasuki and nodded shyly.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " …..Saki." Tasuki smiled, kneeling again.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Well Saki…I'm Tasuki…now…lets find yer mom…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Saki's face beamed and she nodded. Tasuki stood, and was a bit surprised when Saki took his hand. He smiled a bit, hoping this wouldn't take too long.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Unfortunately, it did take a long time, and there was no sign of Saki's mother…Tasuki was beginning to get impatient. He was suppose to meet Chichiri outside the town soon. Saki was getting upset too, and clung to Tasuki's hand. Tasuki closed his eyes, muttering to himself.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " This is just great…now what…I'm going to be late…where's that mother…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Just then Saki's stomach growled, and Tasuki was jerked out of his thoughts, to look at her. "Hm?" Saki shifted a bit, and gave Tasuki a pleading look. Now that Tasuki thought about it…she didn't look like she had eaten in a while. Tasuki looked around, then walked to the side of the road, where he took out some bread that he'd bought. He broke a large piece off and offered it to Saki. She just looked at it, then at Tasuki, as if unsure.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Go ahead…ya must be hungry…" Saki looked back at the bread, then reached out slowly and took the bread. She started eating it, smiling shyly at Tasuki again. Tasuki told her to stay, as he climbed a nearby tree, to get a better look. When he didn't find anything, he climbed back down, to find that Saki had finished the bread already. He blinked.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " That was fast…well…I don't see any trace of anyone looking for a lost kid."
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Saki looked sad, and looked down at the ground. Tasuki walked over to her.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Listen…yer gonna to have ta come with me…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " What…what about my mommy?" tears filled the young girls eyes.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki sighed, not knowing what to say to comfort her.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Well…it's starting to get late…we can try again tomorrow…and my friend can help too."
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Saki said nothing, and Tasuki ran a hand through his bright fiery hair. Taking care of this girl wasn't exactly he had prepared for. And what was he suppose to tell Chichiri? Tasuki didn't really know how to work with kids. They never really seemed to like him much. He sighed. " Well come on…I'm meeting Chiri soon you can stay with us for a while."
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Saki nodded, and followed Tasuki out of town.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> At the top of a hill, Chichiri waited patiently, as Tasuki made his way up. He smiled, but when another figure appeared behind him, he wondered. As Tasuki came closer, Chichiri could see it was a child. He raised his eyebrows. What was Tasuki, of all people, doing with a child? He was dumbfounded by this, and when Tasuki got to him, he asked.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Tasuki…who's your little friend no da?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Long story…tell you later…lets get a room somewhere…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Chichiri nodded, watching the girl hiding behind Tasuki's legs. She peeked out at the monk briefly. Chichiri nodded.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Okay…I got us some rooms…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> In their room, Chichiri pulled Tasuki out in the hall.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " So…who is she?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " She lost her mother…I was helping her look fer her…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Then I guess you didn't?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " No…we looked for most of the day, asking everyone…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Chichiri sighed, looking in at Saki, who was sitting on the bed, looking out the window.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " What are you planning to do about it?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " I really don't know…I thought I'd find her mom and that'd be that."
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " We surely can't leave her no da…we should find her parents as soon as possible."
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Yeah…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " I wonder if she's from this town."
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki looked to his friend, his eyebrows raising.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Hm? Whatcha mean?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Look at her…no one in this town dresses like that…and you say no one recognized her…she could have come from another village…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " You thought so too huh? Yeah…I noticed…she looks like she hasn't eaten, or had a bath in a few days…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " We could take care of her for a while we find her parents…it would be the best thing to do no da…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " But how? We only have two beds…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " She could sleep with you cant she no da?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " What?! I don't think she'd be too thrilled about that…plus…kids don't exactly take to me…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " She seems fine with you Tasuki no da, and we can't have her on the floor…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki sighed, growling a bit.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Fine…I don't think she'll like it though…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> The two walked back inside, and Tasuki went over to Saki, who turned as they came in. she got off the bed and looked up to Tasuki.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Ready to get some sleep?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Saki nodded, and pulled on her ragged dress. "Well, you might have to bunk with me…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Saki looked up to him.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " That's…ok Mr. Tasuki…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Tasuki smirked a bit at the authority.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Ya don't hafta call me Mr…just call me Tasuki…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Chichiri, pulling back the covers of his bed, smiled.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " What's her name Tasuki?"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Oh! It's Saki…and-er-Saki, that's my friend Chichiri. Don't worry he's harmless, and don't let him scare ya…" A pillow soon connected with the back of Tasuki's head, and Tasuki turned, and threw it back. "Baka…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Saki laughed a bit, and Tasuki patted the bed after he sat. "Well…come on…lets get you changed…"
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Saki jumped up next to Tasuki, and he took off the outer part of the dress. Now Saki was in a white under shirt. Tasuki put that to the side, making a mental note to himself to get her something better to wear. Saki then crawled to one edge of the bed, and got under the covers. Tasuki soon followed, taking off his shirt, and getting in on the other side. He looked to the other bed, as he went to blow out the candle.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Night Chiri."
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> " Night Tasuki…" and blew out the candle.
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> --Well, that's the first chap...and I need a bit of help from you reviewers...what should I have happen next...I need some ideas quick, or I can't finish the next chapter...I' be very happy...and you would be happy cause you get a second chapter! so...be a pal? huh? pleeeaaassseeee??--


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rose the next day, the hotel Tasuki and Chichiri were staying at was quiet. Saki, the young lost child, was curled up in the sheets next to Tasuki, who tried to keep his distance. The sun was making it's way higher into the sky, and shone through the window, covering little Saki with light. She murmured in her sleep, and turned over, not knowing she was cuddling up to Tasuki. But Tasuki, feeling a change of pressure, twitched, opening an eye. He looked to his side, where Saki , curled into a ball, was snuggled up to him. His eyes widened. What the-that girl had the whole bed to stretch out on, yet she was right on _him_?! He didn't quite know what to do. He looked over to Chichiri's bed, but the monk was gone. Tasuki snarled to himself. He must have gotten up to do his 'daily' routine. Cheater…Tasuki sighed, and moved to sit up. Saki slept on, and Tasuki slowly got out of bed and dressed. Strapping his tessen into it's holder, Tasuki walked back to the bed. He bent down and shook the little girl's sleeping form.

" Saki, come on wake up kid. We're going to look for your parents again…"

Saki's big amber eyes opened, and a soft moan escaped her lips. She blinked a few times, then sat up and rubbed her eyes. Tasuki smiled down at her when she looked up at him.

" Is it time to gets up Mr. Tasuki?"

" I told ya ta call me Tasuki…" Saki watched him for a minute, then smiled and laughed.

" Okie, Tasuki." Tasuki retrieved the young child's clothes, and Saki got dressed back into her rags. Tasuki frowned. They were also going to find the girl some decent clothes too…

" Well, lets go kid…it's going to be a full day…" Saki jumped off the bed, and followed the bandit obediently out the door and into the lobby.

The two now sat under a tree about three hours later, Saki nibbling on a sweet bun Tasuki had bought her. She had a big smile on her face ever since the bun was presented to her. Tasuki had thought twice about the bun before he'd bought it. They did have a lot of sugar, but he figured the kid deserved it, and she needed to gain some weight. He looked down at the kid, having to smile, just because the kid was so damned cute. Usually kids didn't quite get along with him, but this little girl didn't seem to care that he was a bandit, or that he didn't know anything about kids. She just sat there and smiled at everything and everyone. Saki caught Tasuki gaze, and glanced up at him.

" So when are we going to find my mommy Tasuki?"

" I dunno Saki. It would help if we knew where to look! No one in this village is looking for a lost child…" Saki put her finger to her chin and pouted out her lips, in thought, which Tasuki found drop dead adorable. He quickly cleared the thought, and waited for the girl to answer. Saki thought for a while, then smiled.

" Well, where my home is, there's this huge tree, that make pretty flowers! And a well in the middle of the houses!"

" Well, there aren't any "huge trees" here…or wells. So this place must be another village." he sighed. This was turning into a wild goose chase. Closing his eyes for a moment, he pondered what he should say to Chichiri about his. "I guess we can try searching the nearby villages, but I wonder what Chiri's gonna think about all this…" a hard metal object was slammed on his head at that instant, and Tasuki jumped up a flow of curses at the tip of his tongue. He was stopped however, as a hand covered his mouth.

" Remember Tasuki-chan, there's a child present no da!" Tasuki squirmed free of the monk's grasp, and pointed his finger at him.

" You stupid monk! Wha'd ya think ya were doin' sneekin up on me and hittin me like that!?!?" Chichiri just smiled and lowered the bandit's arm.

" You shouldn't point like that Tasuki."

" Answer the question!"

" There was a bug on your head Tasuki, I just wanted to get it for you no da!" the monk was grinning widely, and Tasuki knew he was lying.

" You liar!!" he began choking the other seishi, who was laughing now. "You did that on purpose!" Saki sat on the grass, watching the scene before her. Blinking, she began to giggle. Tasuki ceased choking Chichiri for a moment to look at her. The kid was finding all of this very amusing. She giggled up a storm. Tasuki released Chichiri, who straightened. Saki finally stopped laughing, and smiled up at the two seishi.

" You guys funny!" Chichiri smiled. Tasuki rolled his eyes.

" Well, get used to it, it happens a lot." Chichiri stepped up next to the bandit.

" Tasuki, I over heard what you were saying before, about searching the nearby villages…and I think we should no da." Tasuki nodded, glancing at his friend.

" Yeah, it can't be too far, Saki couldn't have walked." Chichiri walked over to Saki.

" Ready to go to the next village to look for your parents?" Saki beamed, and stood up, throwing her arms up in the air excitedly.

" Yay!! We gonna find mommy!!" Tasuki laughed a bit.

" Then lets get going, we still need ta get you some new clothes." Saki giggled and ran up to Tasuki arms up, and Tasuki unconsciously picked her up. Once he had, he froze. Whoa…where did _that_ come from?! He looked to Saki, who had her arms around Tasuki's neck. She didn't even seem to mind.

" What's wrong Tasuki?" Saki's big amber eyes turned to him. Tasuki blinked.

" Nothing…" he felt a slight blush on his cheeks, and he knew Chichiri was grinning ear to ear behind him, which made him even more nervous. " Lets go." he started walking.

Out on the road, Saki was now dressed in a little blue dress with white shorts and shoes. She skipped happily along the road a few feet from Tasuki and Chichiri. Tasuki was sure to keep an eye on the child, not really understanding why he brought it upon himself to baby-sit. Chichiri was smiling at the small girl. It was easy to grow fond of the child.

A few minutes later, the sound of a horse and cart could be heard coming down the path. Tasuki perked up, and looked ahead. Indeed, there was a horse and cart coming. But something wasn't right. The cart was going way too fast! The horse pulling was in a spook, the reins hanging around it's neck. The driver was holding on to the seat with all he had. Tasuki looked to Saki, who was a bit further ahead. Chichiri gasped next to him.

" Tasuki! The cart-"

" We need to stop the horse! Get Saki!" Tasuki started towards the middle of the road, and the out of control horse as it galloped nearer. Chichiri called to Saki, who turned from watching the horse coming, and went to the monk, who scooped her up into his arms. He readied his staff, in case Tasuki needed help.

" Tasuki be careful!" Tasuki barely heard him as he ran down the path. The horse was nearly within range, and Tasuki pulled out his tessen. He waited a moment, before aiming up and shouted the incantation, which sent huge flames up into the air, right in front of the horse. The horse whinnied in fear, all four feet going down in a skid. It reared it's huge body trying to back itself and the cart back away. Tasuki dropped his tessen for the moment, and went to grab the horse's reins. The spooked and now hysterical animal reared again as the bandit neared it, kicking out at him. Tasuki got out of the way, just in time to miss the reins as the horse charged off past him. Tasuki was knocked over harshly by the cart and was hurled against a tree.

" Tasuki!" Chichiri saw the horse coming his way. He had to do something, or the animal would get past. He set down Saki. " Saki, stay here!" he picked up his staff, and ran ot on the road, already chanting a spell. Saki stood with big eyes as the horse made it's way to Chichiri. Already sensing danger, the horse once again slammed on the brakes, and started to run the other way. Chichiri gathered his energy into the tip of his staff and blasted at the cart, breaking apart the two boards keeping the horse to the cart. The cart man was thrown from the cart, but fortunately wasn't hurt on his fall. Chichiri now just had to catch the horse! He muttered the transportation spell, and transported down the road where the horse was headed. The poor horse whirled yet again, as Chichiri reached out to grab the panicked animal's reins. He was about to run after it when he saw something ahead that made him freeze. Saki was crossing the road, in her effort to get to Tasuki. She was right in the charging horse's path! " Saki!!" the young girl looked up, and saw the beast headed in he direction. She froze. Her eyes widened in utter fear, and she shook. She shut her eye's tightly. Tasuki, who had now come to his senses, screamed, getting up.

" Saki, move!! Run!!" he and Chichiri ran towards her. They both knew they weren't going to make it to her in time. Chichiri, in a desperate attempt, muttered the transportation spell again, while he ran. He disappeared from his spot next to Tasuki, and reappeared behind Saki. The horse was nearly upon them, and Chichiri quickly grabbed Saki and turned to run to the side. Unfortunately, the horse started rearing and bucking again and plowed right into Chichiri. Saki screamed, clinging to the monk, who was sent sprawling towards a cliff that dropped down to the river. Tasuki yelled to them running as fast as he could. The last thing he saw was Chichiri falling over the edge.

" Saki!! Chiri!!"

------------------

Ohh…Cliffhanger! I bet you hate me now. Chichiri and Saki fall off the cliff! What's Tasuki going to do?! Has he lost them? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Review please…and I will get working on the chap right away! .


	3. Chapter 3

> I would just like to say thanks for the great reviews!! I'm glad you like my story! New chap will be up very soon!
> 
> ----------------------------------------------------
> 
> Tasuki heard Saki's horrified scream as they fell, Chichiri holding the child to him protectively. Tasuki heard a few loud thuds. Then everything was quiet. Tasuki had stopped in his tracks when they had fallen, now he was afraid to go look. What if they…were…" Oh please, no…" he was staring blankly at the cliff. " Chiri…" Chichiri had been able to save Saki from the horse, but what now? Had he been able to protect her from the fall? Tasuki felt his legs moving forward, each bigger than the next, until he was running. He reached the edge of the cliff and looked over. He searched for the bottom through the dust. " Chiri!! Chiri!?" he couldn't see them, but the dust was clearing. He couldn't wait until then, what if one of them was seriously hurt?! Tasuki calmed himself, pushing the thought away for the moment. He lowered himself down over the cliff, and started to climb down, calling to his friends all the while.
> 
> Saki opened her eyes. Everything was still. The last thing she remembered was Chichiri and her falling. It was then she realized there were arms around her. She was still shaking from the experience.
> 
> " Chi-chiri-san?" she didn't get a reply. "Chichiri-san…?" she asked again, pushing herself off him a bit. The arms fell limply from around her. Saki looked down. She was laying across the monk's chest. Saki's eyes grew in size. She got off the seishi, kneeling at his side. " Chichiri-san! Wake up!" she shook the man. Nothing. She shook him harder. She didn't understand why her friend wasn't getting up. She looked at him. Then she noticed something sticking out of Chichiri's arm. It was white and surrounded in red liquid. Even Saki knew what that was. Blood. Saki reached out and touched the spot. When she withdrew her hand, blood covered her palm. There was also blood trickling out from a nasty gash at the seishi's temple. " Chichiri?" the child kept calling to him, with the same result. Then she heard something from above.
> 
> " Saki! Chiri!?" Saki looked up. She could faintly make out Tasuki's black coat climbing down the rocky cliff. She saw him turn and lock eyes with hers. His eyes widened.
> 
> " Saki!" he jumped the rest of the way down and ran over to her, but seeing Chichiri's still form made him break into a death run. " Chiri!-oh Suzaku…" he fell to his knees by his fellow seishi and looked him over with growing fear. The gash on his temple looked bad. Tasuki had also noticed Chichiri's arm, and gently lifted it. Tasuki could recognize the compound fracture, as he noted the piece of white bone that stuck out from the monk's bloodied skin. Tasuki could feel his hands trembling, and he laid the arm back down across his chest. "Oh Chiri…" Saki looked up at Tasuki with big pleading eyes.
> 
> " Why won't Chichiri-san get up?" tears threatened her bright amber eyes. " Is he ok?" Tasuki managed a small smile and nod.
> 
> " Don't worry Saki, he'll be ok-" he bent down, and gently lifted his unconscious and injured friend up into his arms, and cradled him in his lap, getting him off the hard ground. He held Chichiri to his chest, careful of his arm. Chichiri never made a sound, not even a moan, and that worried Tasuki more. He applied pressure to the gash at Chichiri's temple. Then, looking around, he tried to figure out how he was going to get the three of them out. _I guess we'll have to walk along the river until we find a path or something…I can't climb with both Chiri and Saki…_Tasuki sighed, and looked at Saki. " We have to get going Saki…" he gathered Chichiri, slipping his free arm under the blue-haired seishi's legs. He stood slowly, and waited for Saki. Then they started walking along the river.
> 
> She walked closely by Tasuki, looking up at Chichiri every few minutes. Tasuki could feel Chichiri's ragged breathes against his neck, and the bandit knew he was in pain. He held his friend tighter, trying to comfort both Chiri and himself that he'd be ok. The monk still hadn't regained consciousness within the few hours they had been walking. Tasuki was really worried. Chichiri's face was too pale for comfort. Tasuki knew he wasn't going to be able to get Chichiri to the nearest village. They would have to camp out. This was also something that scared Tasuki. He was afraid his monk friend had gotten a concussion from the fall, plus the gash wasn't helping. Saki was starting to get tired. She stopped, and looked up at Tasuki.
> 
> " Tasuki, I can't walk anymore, my feet hurt…" Tasuki didn't know what to do. He knew he had to get to a better place to camp out, but he didn't want Saki to suffer. He sighed, and stopped.
> 
> " Alright Saki, we'll start putting up camp here I guess…" the bandit glanced around. The scenery hadn't changed much. They would have to sleep out in the open. He walked up to the cliff base, followed by Saki. Kneeling, Tasuki slowly and carefully laid Chichiri down for a moment. The fiery seishi took off his coat, and put it aside. Then he reached down, and unbuckled the navy kesa around Chichiri, sliding it from under him gently. He bundled it up, then lifted Chichiri's head and slid the makeshift pillow under it. Now that _that _much was done, Tasuki turned his attention to Chichiri's broken arm. He couldn't leave it like that. He picked up Chichiri's arm, looking it over, and coming up with the best way to reset it. " Man you are so luck you're not away Chiri, this is gonna hurt like hell…" he took hold of Chichiri's arm. He saw Saki watching with wide eyes.
> 
> " Saki look away, you won't like this…and cover your ears." Saki did as she was told, covering her ears tightly. Tasuki took a deep breath. Taking a second to gather his thoughts, he made his move. A loud crunch and snap echoed in his ears as he reset the bone. Saki visibly cringed at the sound and closed her eyes tight. Tasuki kept a firm pressure on Chichiri's newly set bone, and tore his shirt with the other, using his mouth as well, to tear a large piece off. Bandaging the arm, along with a piece of wood, as tight as he could without cutting off blood flow, Tasuki sat back and took a few breaths. " Oh man, my nerves…" he looked down at his friend. Still no consciousness or movement. " Oh come on Chiri, do _something_!" Nothing. Tasuki ran a hand through his bright hair nervously. Saki ventured over and sat down.
> 
> " Is he ok now Tasuki?" Tasuki eyed the girl.
> 
> " Yes…he's ok now…" _I hope…_
> 
> Night was falling fast, and Tasuki was able to gather some branches and wood to burn. Using his tessen to light them was no problem, and after he was done, he checked on Chichiri again. Sadly, there was no change. He monk was still pale, and his breathing was shallow and ragged. Sighing, Tasuki stood and went over to the river. Filling his canteen, he returned, and washed out Chichiri's gashed head. Saki was sitting on Chichiri's other side, watching the firelight dance across Chichiri's pale face. She watched Tasuki for a while, then yawned.
> 
> " Why don't you try to get some rest Saki…" Saki nodded, too tired to reply, she laid down next to Chichiri and snuggled up him. Tasuki reached over and got his coat from where he left it. He laid it over Chichiri and Saki, covering as much as he could. He watched them for a long time, thinking to himself. He sighed. _I should get some rest too…we have to keep moving tomorrow…_ taking one last look at the sleeping pair, Tasuki put out the fire, and laid down on Chichiri's other side. Hopefully things would go better tomorrow…
> 
> The sun came up over the hills, basking everything in it's light. Laying up against the cliff next to the river, Tasuki stirred, turning his head to side. His amber eyes fluttered open halfway tiredly. _Mornin already…?_ he moved to sit up, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly the events of the day before flashed through his mind. His head jerked up and he looked to his side. Chichiri still laid next to him, unmoving, and Tasuki checked for a pulse in fear. Luckily he found one, and he sat back. Unfortunately that didn't make Tasuki feel better. He wanted his friend to wake up and tease him about how much he was fusing over him. _Come on Chiri, come back…wake up…_
> 
> As if his prayers were heard, Chichiri let out a soft moan. Tasuki's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. Was the monk…regaining consciousness? He bent over the seishi, watching intently for any movement. Chichiri's brow furrowed, and his hand twitched a bit. Tasuki felt relief wash over him. Chichiri _was _regaining consciousness! That meant the monk's chances of having a concussion lessened. Tasuki quickly got up and went to the river, getting some more water. Ripping another piece of cloth from his shirt, he went back to Chichiri. With one hand, Tasuki carefully reached down and removed the mask off of his friend's face, putting it aside. He took the wet cloth again and folded it, placing it across Chichiri's forehead, willing his fellow seishi to wake up. " Please Chiri, come on…" he took Chichiri's uninjured hand. Another moan, a bit louder this time, and his hand tightened around Tasuki's ever so slightly. Finally, Chichiri's mahogany eye fluttered open a bit. He blinked a couple time. After everything stopped spinning, he was able to focus on the figure hovering over him. " Hey, welcome back buddy…"
> 
> "…T-Tasuki…?" the question was barely audible, but the bandit was able to hear it well enough. He squeezed Chichiri's hand, keeping his eyes from watering.
> 
> " Hai…it's me…" he was so glad to see Chichiri finally awake. Chichiri's brow furrowed, as he collected his jumbled thoughts. The last thing he remembered was…
> 
> " S-Saki.." he tried to move, but pain shot through him, and he hissed. Tasuki put his hands on the seishi's shoulders.
> 
> " Easy, don't move…you were hurt pretty badly…Saki's ok. A few scrapes, but ok. She's sleeping right next to you…" Chichiri waited for the pain to leave, then turned his head. Saki was curled up next to him, just like Tasuki said. Chichiri let out a small breath, relieved. It was then he noticed he couldn't move his left arm. He tilted his head slightly, looking at his bandaged arm. Then he remembered. He had broken his arm in the fall. He remembered the sickening snap he heard as he connected with the cliff wall when he tumbled down. He had barely been able to keep a hold of the girl in his grasp. Thankfully he _had_. He sighed, his head throbbing. He frowned.
> 
> " My head-" Tasuki hushed him.
> 
> " Shh, don't try to talk too much…you're still weak. You have a nasty gash on your head. That's why it hurts…" he gently started to dab at the cut with another wet cloth. Chichiri winced, but stayed still. Beside him, Saki began to stir. Her eyes opened, and saw Chichiri awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she smiled at him.
> 
> " Chichiri-san! You're awake!" Chichiri managed a small smile, but then suddenly noticed his mask was gone. Thank goodness his head was turned the other way. Tasuki seemed to sense his friend's nervousness.
> 
> " I took it off to see if you were really awake…" Chichiri relaxed just a bit. " Thirsty? We're right by the river…" not waiting for the monk's answer, Tasuki got up and filled his canteen, then walked back. He slipped his arms under Chichiri's back, and lifted the seishi to a sitting position, leaning up against Tasuki. Chichiri visibly winced, and used his other arm to hold his broken one still. Tasuki cursed himself for forgetting. " Gomen…here, drink some…we have to get moving soon." he helped Chichiri drink his fill, then sat him up against the wall. He was still pale, but not deathly as before. He was breathing better as well, to the relief of Tasuki. Saki slipped on her shoes, and waited as Tasuki gathered everything. He put his black coat on, and used Chichiri's kesa as a sling, wrapping it around Chichiri's neck, and putting his injured arm in it. Chichiri had protested about Tasuki carrying him again, but Tasuki ignored him, which earned him a weak glare from the monk. He had put his mask back on as well. "Ready Saki?" the girl nodded, beaming. Tasuki smiled back, in a better mood knowing Chichiri was really awake. He bent down and scooped the older seishi gently into his arms. Chichiri sighed, concluding he should just enjoy the ride while he could. Tasuki grinned as he saw how un-amused his friend was, but he couldn't blame him. " Come on Saki, we need to get to the next village today. Saki jumped up and followed the bandit as they started off again.
> 
> It wasn't long before Chichiri got tired again, and fell asleep, his head on Tasuki's shoulder, once again leaving Tasuki alone with Saki. But the monk needed his rest. Tasuki was sure to be careful when he shifted the sleeping form in his grasp, not wanting to wake, nor pain him in anyway. Saki was skipping along in front of the bandit again, innocently humming. Not too much longer, a path out of the huge ditch came up. Tasuki watched as Saki climbed up first, then made his way up with Chichiri. It wasn't a steep climb, but it was harder with someone in his arms. Chichiri had also come awake again as he was jostled on the way up, and now laid quietly as Tasuki made it to the top. Saki was waiting patiently on the side of the road, and beamed, clapping her hands at Tasuki.
> 
> " You made it!" Tasuki grinned back.
> 
> " Yep…" he looked down the road. It still seemed a while till they got to the village. He sighed. " Well, lets keep going."
> 
> He was getting tired. It was hot out today and he was wearing black. Saki didn't seem to be minding it, as she chased after butterflies on the road. She giggled happily as she played, and Tasuki had to smile. A rumbling sound soon caught Tasuki's attention. He turned as a horse and cart came calmly towards them. Thank gods it wasn't out of control. But something was similar. That was the same horse that was running crazy yesterday. Tasuki pulled Saki to the side as the cart came up beside them and stopped. The rider tipped his kasa up and looked down at the three.
> 
> " You two are those kids who helped me the other day right?" Tasuki frowned. They were _not _kids. Especially not Chichiri.
> 
> " We're not kids…you should respect us. If you knew who we are…" the man smiled.
> 
> " I apologize. No harm was intended, I'd like to repay you for saving me." Tasuki perked up.
> 
> " Really?" The man smiled, and nodded. Then he noticed Chichiri.
> 
> " Seems your friend's hurt. How bout I give you a ride into town? You can stay with us at our home." Tasuki's eyes widened. Was this guy serious?! Was he really offering to take them into town and allow them to say with him?
> 
> " You're serious…?"
> 
> " Very much so. Hop on the back of the cart…" Tasuki thought about it for a minute, then grinned at the man.
> 
> " Thanks a lot. I didn't know how long it would have taken us on foot…"
> 
> " Just glad to help."
> 
> Tasuki clambered up on the back of the cart, helping Saki up as best he could with one arm. " Might be a bit of a bumpy ride, so hold on." Tasuki leaned up against the boards of the cart, and made sure he had a good grip on Chichiri, who was in his lap. The cart started moving, and Saki squealed with delight. This was her first cart ride. She looked over the sides at everything that went by, while Tasuki watched Chichiri. The monk was wincing with every bump. Tasuki tried to comfort him, keeping the broken arm supported and against the seishi's chest. One large bump in particular, jolted the whole cart up then down, and Chichiri gasped painfully, a small cry escaping his lips. Tasuki immediately wrapped his arms around his friend, whispering comforts in his ear, then yelling over at the cart man for it. Chichiri's head was spinning in pain, and he closed his eye under the mask. Tasuki let him rest his head on his shoulder until it stopped. Tasuki was worried as Chichiri was growing weak again over a simple cart ride.
> 
> " We're almost there Chiri…hang on." Chichiri nodded, swallowing as the pain subsided. He didn't want Tasuki to worry about him so much.
> 
> When they arrived at the village, the cart man stopped next to a cottage, it's chimney emitting a small trail of smoke. Tasuki turned and looked at the snug little home. Saki gasped.
> 
> " It's so pretty!" she looked at Tasuki. " Are we staying here?"
> 
> " For a bit…" he lifted Chichiri, and got off the back of the cart. Chichiri was pale again, and Tasuki wanted to get him inside as soon as he could. Just as he thought this, the door opened on the cottage, and a woman with dark brown hair came out. At seeing Tasuki, Chichiri and Saki, she smiled and looked to the cart man, who Tasuki guessed was her husband.
> 
> " You brought some friends home, dear?" The man laughed a bit.
> 
> " Yes Mia, these are the two young men who helped me out the other day." Mia looked at Tasuki again.
> 
> " That right?" she looked him over. "Well, come on inside…I'll get a bed ready for your friend there…" Tasuki nodded, and followed the woman inside, Saki at his heels.
> 
> The cottage was light by a small fire in the fireplace. They walked through the kitchen, to another room, where Mia motioned to two beds. "You all can stay in this room." she smiled warmly, as she saw Saki poke her head out from around Tasuki's legs. "Oh, who's this?"
> 
> " That's Saki…we're trying to find her parents…"
> 
> " Aww, poor thing…" she kneeled by the young girl. "Are you hungry? How about you help me prepare lunch, huh?" Saki smiled, and took the Mia's hand. Tasuki watched them leave, Saki beaming, as usual. Chichiri shifted a bit in Tasuki's grasp, opening his eye.
> 
> " Where…are we?" Tasuki walked to one of the beds, and slowly eased his friend onto it.
> 
> " That cart man's gonna let us stay here a bit while you recover…" he started to lift Chichiri's arm from the makeshift sling. Pulling the kesa over the seishi's head, he laid it on the bed. " How do you feel?" Chichiri took a deep breath.
> 
> " Tired, weak…" he looked up at his fiery friend. "You don't have to fuse over me Tasuki…"
> 
> " You could have been killed Chiri…I couldn't bare to have that happen…it already happened too much…" he paused a moment while he remembered his dead companions. Chichiri sighed, looking away as well. Neither of them could ever forget. They were the last ones. Tasuki shook his head, and unwrapped Chichiri's arm. At that point, the cart man walked in. he saw Chichiri's arm and frowned.
> 
> " That doesn't look good…" he walked over to the two, and examined the monk's arm. "How did this happen?"
> 
> " He fell off that cliff, after we saved you." the man sighed.
> 
> " I see. Let me get some supplies." he left the room briefly, coming back with some real bandages and salve. Tasuki blinked.
> 
> " I've never seen any cart men with that stuff."
> 
> " I'm not just a cart man. My name's Hiroshi. I'm the village doctor." Tasuki's eyes widened considerably.
> 
> " What! You've been a doctor all this time?! And you didn't help earlier?!" Hiroshi looked at Tasuki, as he sat down next to Chichiri.
> 
> " I couldn't, I didn't have my supplies." Tasuki saw the reason, and calmed down a bit, and settled for looking over the man's shoulder as he examined Chichiri more. " I suppose the fall resulted in the gash on his head too?" Tasuki nodded, and Hiroshi took out some bandages. " The arm was well bandaged, considering you only used a piece of cloth." he put some salve on the broken skin on Chichiri's arm, then bandaged it with the wood from before. Chichiri never made a sound. When Hiroshi was done wrapping the monk's head, he stood, going over to Tasuki. " He's lucky he has no concussion. You took very good care of him." Tasuki smiled a bit.
> 
> " Will he be ok? He seems really weak." he was sure to use a quiet voice, so Chichiri couldn't hear. Hiroshi leaned in to him.
> 
> " Head injuries do that, don't worry…it's healing well. He should be more energetic tomorrow." Tasuki nodded, thanking him. " Let's let him rest…lets have lunch." Tasuki followed the man out, closing the door quietly after him.
> 
> In the kitchen, Mia and Saki were almost done preparing lunch. A fresh loaf of bread lie on the table, with drinks and plates. Mia was stirring soup in a pot over the fire, and Saki was watching with interest. The woman spooned out some, then turned to Saki.
> 
> " How would you like to be my taste tester?" Saki's face lit up, and she clapped her hands.
> 
> " Oh yes, really?" Mia laughed a bit, and lowered the spoon to the young girls height.
> 
> " Careful, it might be hot." Saki sipped the soup, then smiled up at the woman.
> 
> " Mmm, this is good!" Mia smiled, and began stirring again.
> 
> " Thank you Saki, I'm glad you like it."
> 
> " When are we eating?" Mia put the lid on the pot.
> 
> " Very soon. Why don't you get seated?" Saki nodded, and ran over to the table, climbing up onto it. Then she turned around and watched Mia. Her attention however, was redirected, when Tasuki and Hiroshi walked in. Saki beamed and waved. Both men waved back, then sniffed the air.
> 
> " Smells good, dear! What are we having?" Mia took off her apron, and turned to the pot.
> 
> " Meat and potato soup with fresh bread." Tasuki took another smell.
> 
> " Heh, this is nice. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while." Mia and Hiroshi both looked at him.
> 
> " Why not? What have you and your friend been eating?" Tasuki smirked, wishing Chichiri could be there, so he could see the look on the monk's face.
> 
> " Fish. Lots of fish." Mia's mouth dropped open. Hiroshi blinked.
> 
> " That's it?!" Tasuki frowned, thinking.
> 
> " Well, maybe we've had some bread, but mostly fish." Mia shook her head.
> 
> " You poor things. Aren't there other foods in your village?"
> 
> " We don't live ina village…me and Chiri travel. We're usually out in the wilderness for days before coming across any villages."
> 
> " Then where did you find little Saki?"
> 
> " In the last village. She came up ta me, asking me ta help her look fer her parents."
> 
> " Have you had any luck yet?" Mia looked sadly at the child, who was oblivious to the conversation. Tasuki sighed.
> 
> " No, it's only been about three days."
> 
> " That's terrible. Do you think she could have been abandoned?" Tasuki's head shot up. He hadn't thought about that. Could she have been? He looked at the girl. Hiroshi rubbed his hands together.
> 
> " Come now, lets not jump to conclusions. Let's enjoy this lunch." Saki, hearing the word lunch, lifted her head.
> 
> " Yay! Let's eat!" Tasuki smiled sadly at the girl, who was now dragging him by the hand to the table. You can sit by me Tasuki!" Tasuki sat down, as did Hiroshi, as they were all served. Hiroshi turned to Tasuki.
> 
> " I don't think you've told us your name's." Tasuki sure felt stupid.
> 
> " Oh, gomen. My name is-" he stopped. Should he tell them he was a seishi? He didn't want to be treated any more differently. "It's…Kou. Kou Shun'u." it was the truth too. At least he could still use one of his names safely. Hiroshi smiled.
> 
> " And your friend?" Tasuki froze. He had remembered Chichiri talking about his past, but he rarely heard what his true name was. He thought hard, recalling every conversation about Chiri's past. _Shit! What was it! _" Kou?"
> 
> " Uh…" Hiroshi chuckled a bit.
> 
> " You do know you're friend's name right?" Tasuki laughed nervously. Then it finally came to him.
> 
> " No. I remember. It's Houjun. Ri Houjun." he breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. Thank Suzaku he remembered. Hiroshi and Mia's mouth dropped open in shock. Tasuki wondered if something was wrong. Hiroshi seemed to be thinking.
> 
> " The Ri family you say?" he looked to Mia. Tasuki bit his lower lip.
> 
> " Is that…bad?" Mia quickly shook her head.
> 
> " No, no, of course not. It's just…" Hiroshi continued for her.
> 
> " The Ri family was wiped out nine years ago by a flood. " Mia and I used to live near their village." Mia smiled a bit.
> 
> " I had some very good friends in that family."
> 
> " So, one of them survived…" Hiroshi smiled. " But he must be the last right?" Tasuki frowned, looking down.
> 
> " Yeah…he is." Mia shook her head.
> 
> " The poor dear. It must be rough, not having a family to go back to."
> 
> " That's not all he lost." Tasuki mentally kicked himself. _Baka! It's not your place to tell these people about Chiri's past. But, they knew his family and-they won't know everything._
> 
> " No?" Tasuki shook his head.
> 
> " He…was going to get married, and never got to. He lost his fiancée and best friend."
> 
> " That's horrible. How does he get along?"
> 
> " He get along pretty well. But its obvious when he's thinking about it."
> 
> " I see."
> 
> " Chichiri-san doesn't have a family?" Tasuki looked down to Saki, who was looking up at him questioningly. Tasuki didn't really know what to tell her.
> 
> " No Saki…he doesn't…" Saki frowned.
> 
> It was quiet for the rest of the meal.
> 
> ---------------------------------------------
> 
> Poor Chiri. I felt bad hurting him…but the next chap is more cheerful, I promise! You guys know the drill!


	4. Chapter 4

> It took a few days for Chichiri to recover. He had regained his strength, but still had to use the sling. Tasuki was relieved when the monk started teasing him again. He told the older seishi about using their real names, and he had agreed. Now Hiroshi and Mia wouldn't have to know about them. But they were about to realize, their secret would be revealed.
> 
> Night was falling, and they had all finished dinner. Saki wanted to go out and catch the fireflies. Mia had offered to watch her, and Saki led the woman outside excitedly. Tasuki sat calmly near the fire, watching the flames, playing with his tessen. He opened and closed it with a flick of the wrist. Hiroshi caught a glimpse of it, and was interested.
> 
> " What's that?" Tasuki jumped a bit. He was so caught up in watching the flames he didn't hear the man approach. He looked at his tessen.
> 
> " This? Just an iron fan. My favorite weapon." he could hear Chichiri getting up from his seat, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.
> 
> " Oh yes. His _favorite _weapon. He protects that thing like his own child no da!" Tasuki shot the monk a glare.
> 
> " What would you know, yer a monk!" Chichiri smiled, and ruffled the bandit's fiery hair.
> 
> " If only Kou…" Hiroshi didn't quiet understand the comment, but didn't think about it.
> 
> " You two seem like an odd pair. You seem complete opposites!" The monk and bandit both looked at each other.
> 
> " I guess you're right no da, but we don't seem to mind." Tasuki smirked, turning around an shoving the older man playfully.
> 
> " It is annoying when you go off for hours at a time, leaving me with nothin ta eat and nothin ta do!" Chichiri crossed his arms.
> 
> " I go to respect my god Kou. You should do the same." he gave Tasuki an all familiar look. Tasuki gave an exasperated sigh. He knew what the monk was getting at. He snorted, and turned back to the fire. He was about to give his reply, when a shrill cry pierced the night air outside. Everyone whirled around or jumped up at the noise.
> 
> " What was that!?" another cry filled the air. Tasuki and Chichiri felt their hearts skip a beat. Saki…Tasuki growled, running out the door, followed by Chichiri and Hiroshi. They didn't have to run very far, in the next clearing, the three saw something that made their blood run cold. Mia and Saki were cornered up against a tree, surrounded by about a dozen snarling wolves. Hiroshi cried out to them.
> 
> " Mia!!" the woman turned, and saw them.
> 
> " Hiroshi!! Help! They came out of nowhere!" she screamed as a particularly large, black wolf snapped at her, it's white fangs dripping with saliva. Saki was positioned behind Mia, whimpering and crying in fear, as the wolves moved ever closer. Tasuki and Chichiri knew that they had to help, but without revealing themselves. Chichiri looked to Tasuki, who pulled up his tessen and nodded.
> 
> " Let's go…" Hiroshi was left in horror as the two seishi ran to help.
> 
> " Hey, you furry rats! Get out of here!" Tasuki, picking up a large rock, chucked it at the pack. Hitting one in the head, the wolf yelped and whirled around, followed by the rest. Every yellow eye was on the two. Tasuki opened his fan, as the wolves found a new target. Chichiri, who had grabbed his staff on the way out, was running closely behind Tasuki. As the wolves ran at them and met them, Hiroshi and Mia were amazed at the skill the two showed. Tasuki swiped out at a wolf, hitting it over the head, then kicking it away, as more came. Chichiri was swinging out with his staff left and right, fending off the wild dogs, as they jumped at him. He soon figured they weren't going to be able to beat them with out using their powers. They were slowly getting cornered as well. The monk looked over to his friend, who also knew what need to be done. He sighed, then nodded. Chichiri returned it, then looked back at the advancing wolves. Tasuki opened his tessen again.
> 
> " Rekka Shien!!" a wave of flame came forth from the iron fan, and from their spots, Hiroshi and Mia were dumbfounded at the show. A whole line of wolves burnt within the heat of the fire. Chichiri was already chanting a spell, and put his good arm in front of him, palm up. A large red energy blast shot from the seishi's palm, hitting another bunch of the attackers. This continued, until the wolves either ran away, or were killed. When they were done, both seishi's symbols were lit up on their arm and knee. Mia, during the fight, had run over to Hiroshi with Saki. They were all amazed and shocked at what had just happened. Tasuki and Chichiri turned around, and walked up to the three. Hiroshi's mouth was open, and he didn't know what to say. Mia was about the same.
> 
> " You two…you're…" Tasuki sighed, and Chichiri nodded.
> 
> " I am Chichiri, and this is Tasuki." Mia walked up to them, noting the characters on the men.
> 
> " Suzaku warriors…" she didn't know what to think. Hiroshi furrowed his brow, confused.
> 
> " Why didn't you tell us?"
> 
> " Gomen, I didn't know you would react. I didn't want you two treating us any differently as any other person."
> 
> " Suzaku warriors…" Hiroshi repeated to himself. "I can't believe it…I thought they all died!" Tasuki smirked.
> 
> " All but us…" for a while they were just stared at. Then they went to lower their eyes and bow, but Tasuki pointed his tessen at them.
> 
> " Ah, no ya don't! don't you dare bow!" Chichiri looked to his friend.
> 
> " It is an honor to have had you in our home, why do you not let us bow?"
> 
> " Cause this is exactly why I didn't tell you guys about us before!" Both blinked.
> 
> " You…do not like being highly respected beings?"
> 
> " We're just as normal as anyone else…" Chichiri commented, lowering Tasuki's arm." We do not wish to be treated any differently than you would others." the characters faded on their bodies, and it was quiet for a moment.
> 
> " Still, we are honored and in dept to you for what you did, protecting us so valiantly and bravely."
> 
> " You've already repaid us." Hiroshi looked up.
> 
> " N-nani?" he blinked. "How?"
> 
> " One, fer takin care of my buddy Chiri here…" he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the older seishi, "and fer takin us in and giving us food and shelter." Mia smiled.
> 
> " But can't we do anything else for you?" Chichiri smiled warmly.
> 
> " You've done more than we deserve. You could say we are in dept of you."
> 
> " We need nothing! We would not want to bother you."
> 
> " Nah, no bother here. If you need anything, we'll do what we can."
> 
> " We are just glad we have had to chance to meet you."
> 
> " Us too. But I'm afraid we'll have to leave tomorrow morning…"
> 
> " Oh, please, stay one more night." Tasuki looked to Chichiri who smiled and nodded.
> 
> " That would be appreciated. Thank you." they followed Hiroshi inside. Saki ran up to Tasuki, and grabbed a hold of his hand. Tasuki looked down.
> 
> " I liked your magic Tasuki! Will you do it again?" Tasuki bent down and picked the child up, resting her on his hip as he walked inside.
> 
> " Maybe tomorrow…" Saki yawned, laying her head on Tasuki's chest. She smiled.
> 
> " I'd like that…" Tasuki smiled, rubbing Saki's back as he placed the small child on her little bed once they got back. Climbing into his bed, rustling caught his ear as Saki got out of her bed.
> 
> " Saki, what are you-" his question was cut short as Saki ran to Tasuki's bed, climbed in, and snuggled up to Tasuki's bare warm chest. Tasuki watched her fall asleep almost immediately, and found himself smiling. He had really gotten attached to this kid. Laying back down, Tasuki pulled the covers over the both of them, and wrapped an arm around Saki. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep.
> 
> The next day, Tasuki and Chichiri awoke to find breakfast all ready for them in the kitchen. The seishi thanked them, ate and got their things together. They met Hiroshi and Mia outside, where she gave each of them a bad of treats and food for their trip. When Chichiri asked why, Mia answered with a slight laugh.
> 
> " So you don't always have to have fish!" At this, Chichiri looked over to Tasuki who looked innocent and shrugged. Saying their goodbyes, Saki gave Mia a hug.
> 
> " We're going to fin my mommy!" Hiroshi glanced up at the two seishi.
> 
> " And if anyone could do it, it'd be you two. Good luck."
> 
> " Thank you for your hospitality." Tasuki smirked.
> 
> " Maybe we'll visit when we head back!" Mia raised her eyebrows.
> 
> " You'd better young seishi! I'll have to make you two a celebration feast."
> 
> " We wouldn't miss it!"
> 
> " Well, I hope you find your parents Saki, and don't let these two spoil you." Saki giggled.
> 
> " Ok!" she made a peace sign and smiled.
> 
> They made their way to the top of the road, then turned, and waving a goodbye. Having it returned, Tasuki and Chichiri turned and started down the road.
> 
> Once again, Saki went off chasing butterflies and such. Tasuki wondered why girls did that. Especially little ones. Kids…what a weird stage. Chichiri was contently watching the child, making sure she was careful.
> 
> Traveling back to the village they past on the cart, the two seishi asked everyone about Saki, and if anyone recognized her. Once again, no one had known her, or had a missing child. Meeting outside the village, Chichiri got the same results as Tasuki. They would have to travel to the next village again. So, off they went.
> 
> The trio soon found themselves without food again, having eaten their goody bags. And once again, they had to settle for fish.
> 
> Chichiri was currently using Tasuki's tessen as a skillet, the fish being cooked on top of it. Tasuki had always hated the idea, but it was the only way to do it. Saki was hanging her feet in the lake they had camped out near, splashing water all around her. Tasuki was sitting under a tree, keeping his eye on her, making sure she didn't fall in. Chichiri called over to him, not ten minutes later.
> 
> " Come eat you two, it's ready no da!" Tasuki got up, helped dry Saki off, and they went to sit by the fire. Chichiri handed everyone's out, then got his own. Saki caught on how to eat the fish quickly, and dug in. The two seishi were amazed at this. How could little kids be so hungry?! Tasuki eventually gave the girl his fish, and Saki finished his off just as quickly. Chichiri gaped. This could be trouble. This means he'll have to get more fish next time. Chichiri, though, was able to talk Tasuki into sharing his when the bandit's stomach growled. Tasuki took the offering, and ate it. Afterwards, both seishi made camp and settled down for the night.
> 
> The next day, the trio headed for the market in the village. Tasuki noticed the monk was acting strange, quiet, and sort off to himself. He decided to ask him later, for Saki was now dragging him into the market, wanting to look around. Tasuki shouted back at Chichiri over the crowd.
> 
> " I'll meet up with you on the other side of the market Chiri! I'll pick up a few things for stock!" Chichiri nodded, and headed off in search for food.
> 
> Saki was looking left and right. Guess all girls liked to shop. Along the way, Saki had discovered the pastry stand, and Tasuki eventually let himself buy her some. Maybe if she got some, she would calm down. Highly unlikely, for kids don't "calm down" when they eat sugar. Tasuki soon realized his mistake, as Saki nearly got lost when she ran off excitedly. Tasuki gasped and tried to follow at her heels, but people were everywhere. He had to push his way through. "Saki? Saki! get back here! You'll get lost!" it was no use. Saki disappeared before Tasuki could blink. "Dammit, this is not good…" he ran off into the crowed, calling the child's name.
> 
> It was a while before Tasuki heard some shouting coming from a few stands away.
> 
> " Hey! Hey stop! thief!" Hope. Tasuki darted off in that direction. Soon enough, Saki emerged from the crowd and ran up to Tasuki.
> 
> " Oh thank Suzaku…" Tasuki went to scold the kid, kneeling. But as soon as he did, Saki pushed something furry at his face. Tasuki blinked. What the…two huge green orbs looked at him. Saki giggled.
> 
> " Isn't he cute? He has the same color hair as you!" Tasuki raised an eyebrow. The orange tabby kitten blinked, and pawed at Tasuki's bangs playfully.
> 
> " Saki, where did you-" then a tall, large burly man walked up, his hands on his hips.
> 
> " There you are, you little thief!" Tasuki looked up. Thief? He glanced at Saki. Then the kitten. Then it snapped in his head. Shit. Tasuki took the kitten, and stood.
> 
> " Uh, sorry bout that. She got away from me. She didn't mean any harm." The man didn't look amused.
> 
> " You better keep a better eye on that scrawny little brat!" Tasuki furrowed. A what?! Nu-uh! He did _not _just say that. Tasuki walked right up to the man.
> 
> " She is not a scrawny little brat, you big ugly piece of-" the cat meowed, and the man glared.
> 
> " What was that, punk!?" Tasuki stood his ground, as the tall man grabbed him by the collar. "You're just asking for it kid!" Tasuki pushed himself away from the man, returned the cat. Muttering something under his breath, he turned to leave. "Say that again!?" Tasuki whirled, a smirk on his face.
> 
> " I said: we'll leave you to go wallow in the mud now you swine!" Tasuki could see the burly man's pupils shrink in anger. The man stepped forward to strike. But someone evaded, stepping in front.
> 
> " Excuse my friend, he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." he pulled out a few coins. "Here, for your troubles." Tasuki frowned.
> 
> " Chiri! I don't need your help! I can take this creep!" Chichiri looked at Tasuki out of the corner of his eye, quieting the bandit. But the other man wasn't done.
> 
> " Yes, let him try. I'll teach him a lesson!" Chichiri frowned, and motioned for Tasuki and Saki to start going.
> 
> " There is no need, I will do it well enough. We'll just be on our way-" just as Chichiri turned to follow Tasuki out, the large man reached out and grabbed Chichiri by the arm, pulling him back. Unfortunately, it was his injured arm, and Chichiri let out a pained cry and fell to his knees in the sudden pain. Tasuki was instantly in action, his tessen unsheathed, he ran at the offending man.
> 
> " You let him go!!" he whacked the man hard across his face, causing his grip on the monk's arm to go slack, as he staggered back. Tasuki helped Chichiri up, who was cradling his arm to him tightly. " Chiri, daijobu?"
> 
> " H-hai, Tasuki. I'm alright. He just surprised me." Tasuki growled at the man, who was holding his face in pain, his fight with Tasuki forgotten. Tasuki quickly led Chichiri and Saki out of the crowd to the other side of the village. By then Chichiri was feeling better, and his arm wasn't as painful. He rubbed the spot carefully, making Tasuki feel awkward.
> 
> " Chiri, I-" Chichiri whirled on the bandit.
> 
> " Stop Tasuki, I don't want to hear it. You always get your self in trouble. I can't always stick up for you!" Tasuki was taken back. He had gotten the monk upset before, but his time he was furious. Chichiri continued. " Why can't you just act like an adult! One day you're going to get your self into a mess I won't be able to clean up! I'm getting tired of this! I feel like I have to baby-sit you every step of the way, making sure you don't so something stupid!" Tasuki frowned, going on the defense.
> 
> " I had to do something! That man could have hurt Saki!"
> 
> " Why weren't you watching her?"
> 
> " She ran off! I couldn't catch up with her!" Chichiri shook his head.
> 
> " Come now Tasuki, you're the seishi of speed…"
> 
> " Well, you wouldn't know how it is Chiri! What would you know about taking care of kids!?" wrong answer, and Tasuki figured it out too late. Chichiri ripped off his mask, his mahogany eye glaring straight into the bandit.
> 
> " Saki is easier to take care of than _you _Tasuki!" Tasuki held his tongue, not wanting to push the monk too far. " I remember clearly how about every hour, you'd ask: 'can't we stop? When's the next village? When are we going to eat!'" Chichiri was yelling now, taking a step every time Tasuki went back. The wing seishi didn't know what to say. Seeing his friend so angry was frightening. Chichiri just glared at him for a minute, waiting, daring Tasuki to say something smart. Tasuki swallowed, feeling ashamed. He had caused a lot of trouble for the monk. It was his fault for picking a fight. Now Chichiri was pissed at him. He finally gathered the courage to look Chichiri in the eye.
> 
> " I-…" Chichiri cocked an eyebrow.
> 
> "What? Do you have something to say to me?! You'd better watch your tongue right now Tasuki Shun'u, I don't need this right now." Tasuki winced at his full name. He sighed, looking deafeatedly at the older seishi.
> 
> " I'm sorry…" he lowered his gaze. He couldn't look at him. Chichiri let himself relax the slightest bit, but the angered expression didn't leave the monk's face. Instead of answering, Chichiri turned and walked off. Tasuki looked up in time to see his friend disappear behind some trees. He sighed sadly. Now he'd done it. "Way to go Tasuki, you baka!" _I wonder how long he'll be mad at me for… _he walked to a nearby tree, sitting down under it, pulling his legs up. He should stay close, so the monk didn't have to bother looking for him later. Saki ran up from chasing butterflies in the nearby field, and looked down at Tasuki.
> 
> " Where's Chichiri-san?" Tasuki winced hard at the name.
> 
> " He…went for a walk…" Saki tilted her head.
> 
> " Oh. Is he gonna be back soon?" Tasuki turned his head away from the child, feeling ashamed. He just wanted to be left alone.
> 
> " I dunno Saki…" he sighed. " why don't you go play for a while." Saki blinked.
> 
> " Ok!" she ran off again, jumping happily. Tasuki put his head on his knees, wishing he knew what to do. He wanted to find Chichiri and apologize better, but he was afraid. He didn't want to face him, couldn't. Chichiri's friendship meant a lot to him, but- Tasuki closed his eyes. No! he had to do something! Even if he got hurt in the process. He wanted to prove himself to the monk. Putting on a determined face, he stood. But just as he started to walk around the tree, he saw Chichiri head back. Suddenly Tasuki wanted to hide. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he saw the expression on his friend's face. It wasn't angry. It was…almost sad. Chichiri looked depressed. Was he the cause of this as well? Chichiri past him, not even looking at the seishi. He only had one thing to say.
> 
> " Let's get moving, we need to make it to the next village." Tasuki didn't respond, but nodded. He went to get Saki.
> 
> " Why are we leaving?"
> 
> " We need to get to the next village, so we can find your parents."
> 
> " Are we close?" Tasuki frowned.
> 
> " I don't know Saki." they gathered their supplies and headed out.
> 
> Chichiri stayed ahead of the two, not saying a word or breaking his pace. Tasuki wanted to say something. Time and time again, he found he couldn't. some friend he was. So he just decided to walk quietly.
> 
> It was turning evening, and they had been walking non-stop for hours. Saki was making a game out of walking in Tasuki's footprints. Tasuki started to find it annoying, but didn't say anything.
> 
> The walking continued. It was getting later. The sun was going down. So much for making it to the next village before nightfall. Tasuki felt grateful. His feet hurt tremendously, and briefly wondered how Chichiri did this kind of thing day after day. He glanced up the road at the seishi. And before he could bite his tongue he asked the 'question'.
> 
> " Man, Chiri, lets stop. I'm tired of walking." Chichiri stopped dead in his tracks. Tasuki slammed his hands over his mouth, cursing to himself. Chichiri turned and gave Tasuki a dark look. Fortunately for Tasuki, Saki walked up and sat down.
> 
> " Can we Chichiri-san? My feet hurt. I can't walk anymore." Tasuki bit his lip. Chichiri softened his gaze, then sighed. He turned back around.
> 
> "…Alright. We'll stop for the night." Tasuki looked down, then picked a tired Saki up, and walked to the side of the road, to a clearing. Saki watched as Chichiri walked up a nearby hill, and leaned up against the tree. Saki looked at Tasuki.
> 
> " Why is Chichiri-san not down here with us?" Tasuki glanced up at the spot.
> 
> " He's…keeping watch."
> 
> " Isn't he lonely all alone?"
> 
> " I think he likes being alone right now." Saki didn't quiet understand.
> 
> " I should go help him." jumping up, she started down the path to the hill.
> 
> " Saki wait-" too late. She was too far. Tasuki sighed. He laid out his coat on the grass, and laid down, putting his hands behind his head. He looked up at the stars. He soon found himself drifting off to sleep.
> 
> -----------------------
> 
> Yay! fourth chap, whoo-hoo!! I rock!! eheh. yeah, about the fight thing...you'll really hate me next chapter! (evil grin) thanks for the review, and keep um coming minna!


	5. Chapter 5

hey there minna! Sorry I haven't updated for so long...I kinda got myself grounded . GOMEN!! But now I'm back! with a new chapter for all you loyal and patient readers! whoo-hoo! I'll also be updating my other fics too! so watch out for them too if you'd like..so... R and R guys!!

-----------------------------------------

Chichiri stayed ahead of the two, not saying a word or breaking his pace. Tasuki wanted to say something. Time and time again, he found he couldn't. some friend he was. So he just decided to walk quietly.

It was turning evening, and they had been walking non-stop for hours. Saki was making a game out of walking in Tasuki's footprints. Tasuki started to find it annoying, but didn't say anything.

The walking continued. It was getting later. The sun was going down. So much for making it to the next village before nightfall. Tasuki felt grateful. His feet hurt tremendously, and briefly wondered how Chichiri did this kind of thing day after day. He glanced up the road at the seishi. And before he could bite his tongue he asked the 'question'.

" Man, Chiri, lets stop. I'm tired of walking." Chichiri stopped dead in his tracks. Tasuki slammed his hands over his mouth, cursing to himself. Chichiri turned and gave Tasuki a dark look. Fortunately for Tasuki, Saki walked up and sat down.

" Can we Chichiri-san? My feet hurt. I can't walk anymore." Tasuki bit his lip. Chichiri softened his gaze, then sighed. He turned back around.

"…Alright. We'll stop for the night." Tasuki looked down, then picked a tired Saki up, and walked to the side of the road, to a clearing. Saki watched as Chichiri walked up a nearby hill, and leaned up against the tree. Saki looked at Tasuki.

" Why is Chichiri-san not down here with us?" Tasuki glanced up at the spot.

" He's…keeping watch."

" Isn't he lonely all alone?"

" I think he likes being alone right now." Saki didn't quiet understand.

" I should go help him." jumping up, she started down the path to the hill.

" Saki wait-" too late. She was too far. Tasuki sighed. He laid out his coat on the grass, and laid down, putting his hands behind his head. He looked up at the stars. He soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

The next day was even more quiet than the last. Saki was the only one talking. They couldn't travel that day, Saki's feet had blistered, and she had trouble walking. So they stayed another day.

That night was still the same as well. They still weren't able to reach the next village. Chichiri had gone off by himself yet again, and Tasuki tired to get Saki to stay, but once again, she went off to the monk.

She found him, once again, leaning up against the tree, looking up at the stars. His mask was gone. Saki walked up to him.

" Chichiri-san? Why are you way out here?" Chichiri looked to the girl, not hearing her approaching.

" Saki. I'm just keeping watch." Saki sat down in the monk's lap, surprising the seishi, who jumped slightly. " Don't you get lonely up here?" Chichiri felt himself relax.

" I'm alright Saki." Chichiri gave her a sad smile. Saki blinked, catching eye of the scar across the monk's left eye. She reached up, and, before Chichiri could stop her, she touched the spot, gently tracing the pattern with her fingers.

" You hurt?" Chichiri tensed at the young one's touch, not used to being touched there. Saki looked sadly at Chichiri. " When did you get it?" Chichiri took Saki's small hand.

" A long time ago. On this very day." Saki traced the scar again, and Chichiri felt the girls touch almost soothing. His good eye closed, as Saki's fingers followed the long scar across his face. Saki then leaned up against Chichiri's chest, resting her head under his chin. The soft beating of the seishi's heart began to lull her to sleep. She smiled, then looked up at Chichiri with admiration.

" I love you Chichiri-san…" Chichiri's eye shot open. What had she said? He hadn't heard those words for the longest time. Emotions went flooding through him. He closed his eye again, as he remembered when Kouran had said that. Why did those three words effect him so much…? Saki felt Chichiri shaking around her, and she opened her eyes. Looking up at Chichiri she sat up. She put her hand to Chichiri's cheek. There was no response. Saki climbed out of the seishi's lap and started running down the hill to where Tasuki laid. She shook him, and Tasuki awoke with a start. He looked to Saki, confused.

" Saki? I thought you were up with Chichiri…?" Tasuki was a bit shocked as he saw how upset the girl looked. " Saki, what's wrong?" had it been Chichiri? Saki pulled on Tasuki's sleeve.

" Chichiri-san is sad. I think he _is _lonely. He's crying…" Tasuki felt as though his heart was wrenched from his body. He was crying? He had to help him. He got up, and grabbed his coat. " Stay here Saki." Saki did so, watching as Tasuki made his way up the hill. He turned the tree.

" Chiri? Daijobu? Saki said you-" what the bandit saw before him could have broken the hardest person's heart, and it tore Tasuki's to shreds. Chichiri's knees were pulled up to his chest, with his arms wrapped weakly around them. He was shaking and his head was turned away from the bandit. At that moment, Tasuki felt lower than dirt. "Chiri…" he started towards the monk. "Chiri, what's wrong?" his voice was full of concern. He had never seen the monk so upset before. It broke his heart. Chichiri finally turned his tear-stained face towards him, tears still streaming down his lean face.

" I'm sorry Tasuki. I shouldn't…have lot my temper yesterday." Tasuki inched closer to Chichiri, opening his coat. " It's just… growing harder." Tasuki paused.

" Harder to what?" he could tell the older seishi was holding back more tears.

" Harder to…to deal with it." Tasuki's mind clicked.

" You mean your past?" Chichiri managed to smile sadly. Guilt and pain clear in his eye.

" It happened on his day, nine years ago Tasuki…" his voice was breaking. Tasuki moved in and wrapped his coat around the shaking form of his friend. He knew nothing he said could comfort him. Chichiri shook violently, then couldn't hold it all in anymore. He broke into sobs, hanging his head, tears dripping down his face. Tasuki gasped, his human comfort instincts kicking in, as he didn't even hesitate in pulling Chichiri into his arms, and rocking him. Chichiri, shocked, tried to pull away, but Tasuki held him tighter, sitting down.

" Shh, Chiri, just let it all out…" Chichiri didn't fight him. He collapsed against the bandit, broken sobs leaving Chichiri's throat. Tasuki rubbed his back, trying to be as comforting as he could. He kept rocking the monk, wishing he could do more.

" It's ok Chiri." Chichiri shook his head against Tasuki's chest.

" It's not…I'm sorry Tasuki…I'm sorry-" Tasuki hugged him close.

" Shh, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I didn't have to pick that fight. And I could have made everything a lot easier for you." Tasuki let himself smirk. "I guess I never realized what a pain in the ass I am…" Chichiri allowed himself to be comforted somewhat by his friends words, but couldn't stop his sobs. Tasuki just held him, rubbing his back slowly. After a while Tasuki concluded they couldn't stay up on the hill for much longer. Saki was still waiting for them. Tasuki sighed, not really wanting to disturb Chichiri. " Chiri, we should get back to Saki. And you should try and rest." Chichiri almost seemed like he didn't hear, but nodded shakily. Tasuki pulled his coat tighter around his friend, and slipped his strong arms under the troubled seishi. Picking him up, he started to walk down the hill, still trying to calm his friend down, talking to him quietly. Saki watched as they approached her, and was a bit confused when she saw how distraught Chichiri was.

"Chichiri-san?" Tasuki walked over to her and looked to the girl sadly.

" Hey, Saki. Chiri's not feelin too good." he kneeled, sitting Chichiri down onto the soft grass. He took the monk's kesa and spread it on the ground. " Here Chiri, lay down." Chichiri did so, not looking at Tasuki. Saki crawled over to him, then looked up at Tasuki. The bandit was bending over his fellow seishi, whispering and rubbing his back. " It's ok…easy…" Saki blinked, knowing what to do. She went to Chichiri, and squirmed her way in, closer to him, enfolding herself in his arms. She could feel him shaking, and she snuggled as close as she could. Tasuki wasn't sure if that was helping, but much to his surprise, Chichiri wrapped his good arm around the girl, holding her close. Tasuki certainly wasn't expecting this. Saki put her hand on the monk's cheek.

" Don't be sad Chichiri-san." Chichiri opened his eye and looked at her. Saki's big amber eyes were full of love. They always seemed to be. " Don't cry. We love you." Chichiri couldn't stop himself from smiling. Suddenly he felt better. It's amazing what such simple words could do.

" Arigatou…Saki…" he looked up at the bandit. " Tasuki…" Tasuki smiled back.

" No problem Chiri." he laid down next to them. Soon enough, they were all asleep, Saki not moving from where she was, snuggled up the monk's chest. The seishi's now even breathing and heartbeat lulling her into a peaceful slumber. It was going to be hard parting with the girl in the end, and the two seishi knew this. For now, they were going to enjoy their time together.

Tasuki awoke early the next morning. He yawned, his fangs gleaming in the morning light. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Stretching his arms and legs, he stood, careful not to wake Saki or Chichiri, who still laid across the kesa, little Saki curled up to him. Tasuki felt so relieved that Chichiri had forgiven him. He watched Chichiri's chest rise and fall with deep sleep. _I hope he's ok… _he had had a rough night. He glanced at Saki. And Saki amazed him at how caring she was for Chichiri. Tasuki smiled. _Well, I'd better get a fire started… _gathering brush, wood and rocks, he piled the wood in the middle and surrounded them with the rocks. Standing back, he pulled out his prized tessen. Doing his thing, a blazing fire soon crackled in front of him. Slinging the iron fan over his shoulder, he smirked at his handy work. No was the problem of food. Aha! The meat they'd bought at the village. Tasuki rummaged around in a bag for it, locating it more by smell than sight. Using his fan like a skillet again, which he hated, he began to cook the meat over the fire. Over on the kesa, Saki stirred, her bright amber eyes blinking sleepily. She sniffed the air. A smell of smoke and the sound of sizzling food. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Tasuki glanced over. "Hey, yer awake!" Saki giggled and nodded, getting up quietly and walking over to the fire.

" You're making breakfast?" Tasuki didn't quite know to take that as a comment or insult. He just smiled.

" Uh, yeah! It's almost ready. Hungry?" Saki sat down, watching as Tasuki flipped the meat over the fire.

" Uh-huh! Smells good!" she glanced over at where Chichiri was still sleeping. "What about Chichiri-san?" Tasuki looked up, also glancing in the sleeping seishi's direction.

" Let him sleep some more…we'll save some for him." Tasuki didn't have the heart to wake his friend after such a night. He wondered if the monk was feeling any better. He sighed.

Once the meat was done cooking, Tasuki cut it up, skinned some sticks, and poked them through the pieces. Giving Saki a stick, and getting one for himself, he found himself looking back over at Chichiri. He felt somewhat guilty, about always giving his friend such a hard time. He had never thought about it before. He should think about things like that more. Sighing, he started on his breakfast meat.

Chichiri woke not too much later, but just laid there on his kesa for a while, listening to Saki and Tasuki chat. He really was lucky to have a friend like Tasuki. Under that rough, bandit exterior, he was really just the opposite. He was a kind-hearted, sensitive person. Chichiri smiled a bit. Some people don't see that in the seishi. They see the outer, hard, secretive bandit, and judge him before they truly knew him. Chichiri has seen it happen many times in numerous villages they had visited. It was sad, how they shunned and provoked him behind his back. But he couldn't do anything. And Tasuki didn't seem to care. The monk sighed.

Soon enough, the smell of food made him sit up, his stomach growling hungrily. His movements caught the sharp eyes of the bandit. He glanced over.

" Chiri?! Hey, yer awake…" he gave his friend a friendly smile. He got up from his spot by the fire, grabbed the monk's portion of meat, and went over to him. "Hungry? I saved a stick fer you…" Chichiri took it, smiling a bit, and looking up at his fiery friend.

" Arigatou…" Tasuki nodded, sitting down next to the older seishi.

" How do ya feel?" Chichiri hesitated.

" I really don't know…but thank you Tasuki, and sorry about last night." Tasuki blinked, then frowned.

" Chiri, ya don't hafta apologize fer anything! I'm glad I could help at least a little…I don't like seein ya sad…"

" You shouldn't have to worry about me…I guess I was just a bit stressed." Tasuki smiled a bit.

" I don't blame ya, with both Saki and this pain in the ass-" he pointed to himself, " From getting into trouble, plus on top of that you have a broken arm and other troubles…" Chichiri sighed.

" Tasuki, you are not a pain in the ass." Tasuki's head shot up.

" Chiri I think I've rubbed off on you too much." Chichiri blinked, but then understood.

" Just because I don't curse doesn't mean I can't…" he continued. "But you aren't…I was a bit stressed, that's all, and shouldn't have taken it out on you. It won't happen again…" he was really dragging himself down. And Tasuki wasn't going to let him do it.

" No, Chiri, I deserved to be yelled at. I know I can be unreasonable and difficult…I don't mean to be…so…If I get on yer nerves at any time, just hit me or something…" Chichiri had to smile. He remembered numerous occasions he had wanted and threatened to hit the bandit, but never did.

" You're giving me permission to whomp you?" he blinked. Tasuki smirked.

" Everyone else does it, and say they feel better afterwards…why shouldn't you?"

" Violence never helps in solving problems…or annoyances." Stated matter of factly. Tasuki snorted.

" Listen to you, you preacher. How do you know violence doesn't always solve problems…?" Chichiri turned to him.

" Cause it didn't work when you started that fight in the village…or with me and Hikou." Tasuki winced, regretting his question, but the monk looked unfazed.

" Heh, yeah, I guess not…" he waited for his friend to finish his breakfast, then went to the lake to fetch water to put the fire out with. When he returned, he found Chichiri had gathered all their things, and had wrapped his kesa back around him. Saki was sitting in his lap innocently, playing with the beads around the seishi's neck. Tasuki doused the fire, then just stood there and watched the little girl. The innocent child was just content to be around people. She was the most affectionate kid Tasuki's ever met. But then again, she was a girl. Chichiri caught the bandit's watchful gaze.

" We're packed and ready to go Tasuki. We've lost a day it seems…" Tasuki nodded, sighing.

" Yeah, we need to get to the next village today and make up for lost time." Saki turned her attention from the beads, and looked up at Chichiri.

" Are we going again?" Chichiri nodded at her.

" Hai, maybe the next village is yours Saki-chan!" Saki beamed, hugging Chichiri happily. He smiled back warmly. "Well, we should get going…" Saki crawled off the older man's lap, standing and waiting for him to rise.

Gathering their things, Saki giggled and reached up to Chichiri. "Nani, Saki?" Saki tugged on the navy blue kesa. Tasuki looked over and smiled at Chichiri's attempt to understand what the child wanted.

" She wants ya to pick 'er up…" the bandit instructed, and the loser sweatdroped. Now he felt stupid. Saki was still smiling up at him. Chichiri smiled back and reached down and scooped the girl up with his good arm. Saki wrapped her arms around the monk's neck, and laughed. Tasuki grinned over at the two. "You guys ready to go?" Chichiri nodded, picking up his staff, as Saki began to play with his beads again.

" We should arrive in the next village before nightfall." Tasuki nodded.

" Maybe the next one is Saki's!" Chichiri nodded, looking at the young girl on his hip.

" Hai, then maybe we'll finally figure out why she was so far away from home." Saki looked up at Chichiri at this comment.

" Mommy took us to the place to visit!" Tasuki frowned.

" Visit who?" Saki shrugged.

" She said she wanted to drop something off…" she beamed. " Mommy took me shopping!"

" Saki, what was the last thing you remember your mother saying to you?" Saki thought about it.

" Well, she told me she was unhappy, so we were gonna play a game! She told me to stay put, and she was going to go hide. Then I had to go find her!" both seishi frowned at this.

" Did you ever find her?"

" No, not really. She must have been be a really good hider! Daddy found me and brought me to a place where we stayed for a bit. He said I could go looking for mommy the next day. He said he wanted to play the game too. When I woke up one day daddy was gone too! That's when I met Tasuki!" the seishi's frowns deepened. This was suspicious. Chichiri looked over to Tasuki. The bandit shook his head, confused as well.

" Tasuki do you think-"

" I dunno Chiri…it could mean something else…" he hoped it was something else…Chichiri looked down at the ground. If what Saki said was true…

" Let's get going, we need to get to the next village." his voice held no emotion. Tasuki put on a hard face, and nodded. Saki blinked, not quite understanding what the two older men were talking about. Chichiri looked down to her and flashed a quick smile.

" Ready Saki?" The little girl nodded and hugged the monk happily. Chichiri and Tasuki glanced at each other for a moment, before starting out. They hoped they were wrong…

---------------------------------

You like? I just had to have that moment in there...Please review! I love them! You guys are great! I'll get to work on the next chap right away! . Arigatou!


	6. Finally An Update!

Don't be alarmed; it's me, Seira Ayuda. I changed my name recently. Anyway, onto the news:

Sorry guys, this isn't an update to the fanfic, but I _do_ have some good news! I know I've been rather dead, and my stories unfinished. I just got bored with them. But now I've decided to be active again. I may be redoing or atleast finishing this, and my other unfinished stories. I _want_ to, it's just getting the time to do so. I hope you guys still want to read the ends to them. I feel bad after you all have been so patient, urging me nicely to continue. So I'll do my best to reward you all.

Also, I've finally made a profile for myself, so check it out, got some good stuff on there ;D

Thanks again everyone!

:Draco:


End file.
